Time Travel
by Candace Marie
Summary: Darth Vader builds a Time Machine to find what really happened. Did Padme and Obi-Wan betray Anakin Skywalker? Did he kill Padme and their unborn child. And he has to stay away from Anakin Skywalker who may try to kill him! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Machine

_A/N I do not own Star Wars, Back to the Future or the Delorean. That being said, Enjoy!_

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, smiled under his mask. He had done it. He had finally outsmarted his master, Darth Sidious, also known as Emperor Palpatine, who had become his master seventeen years ago. For the last fifteen, between missions from his master, he had worked on a time machine. He knew that his ability with mechanics came from himself and not just a gift from the Force as his master claimed. He had built a time machine into a DeLorean Star Destroyer.

Darth Vader would finally destroy the truth and then Anakin would truly be gone. He admitted that he was doing that for him, so that he could let go and truly completely embrace the Dark Side as his master had done. Then again, he reflected there never had been anything but evil to him. Had Obi-Wan and Padme cheated and betrayed him? No, not him, but Anakin Skywalker. He was not Anakin Skywalker had not been for sometime. Had they betrayed Anakin? He was not Anakin, but he still had a desire to know what had really happened. This way he would learn the truth. Had he killed Anakin's wife and child? Had his master lied to him? After the business with Starkiller he had no idea. He had seen Galen, the son of a Jedi all those years ago, that was the year he had begun work on the Time Machine, and he had thought of Anakin's child even as he used Galen to draw out the Emperor's enemies and had unintentionally created the Rebellion. After the whole mess was over he had helped Juno, Galen's pilot, discreetly for she would never accept his help directly.

He knew his apprentice had fallen for her. He knew the signs only too well, Anakin's memories provided that. Galen had given his life for Juno just as surely as Anakin had sold his soul to protect Padme. Galen had been more successful than Anakin had been. Darth Sidious had wanted Galen for himself to replace Vader. He had tried to have Galen strike Vader down as Anakin, no he had been a part of Vader then, it had been Vader who had struck down Dooku. He remembered the feeling Anakin had had that it wasn't him. It hadn't been. It had been Vader. Vader's first kill. He smiled again remembering behind his mask. Instead, Galen had attacked Sidious and was destroyed himself. Darth Vader had looked down at the fallen body of his companion and felt an odd emotion running through him, one he didn't recognize. Death was a great equalizer he had thought. He hoped the Force was kind to him, for it hadn't been Galen's fault, no, the blame rested on his own shoulders, but his shoulders were wide enough to bare it. Sidious had placed a hand on one of his armored shoulders and smiled in a benevolent way even though his face was scarred.

"I'm leaving, Lord Vader. Escort me to the cruiser."

"As you wish, my master," he had replied, falling in step beside the Emperor.

"It had to happen, my friend. Now we will crush our enemies."

"I look forward to it, my master." Then Sidious was gone and Darth Vader returned to stare down at his apparently lifeless companion. Now h e recognized the emotion coursing through him. It was regret and guilt. Those were emotions he hadn't felt since he had first been made into what he now was. He felt a rustling through the Force coming from his apprentice. He leaned down and patted the young man's head as a father might.

"Ma-ma-master," Galen began.

"Shh, my apprentice. Save your strength. All that I have promised will come to pass. We will destroy the Emperor. First you need to get well."

"N-n-n-no. Go-go Good in you. Sla- sla- Slave to the Em-Em-Emperor."

"No, Galen. You don't understand." The eyes that had never opened stilled. Just like that the light in the Force that Galen had brought with him was gone, leaving Vader in darkness. Around Vader anything that could be moved was moved and crushed. Then, he motioned at the now terrified stormtroopers to take his apprentice's body back to Kashyyk, where he had found him. Perhaps, Galen would find peace. Vader snapped out of his reverie as he inputted the time he wished to return to. The week of Palpatine's capture. If he had looked like Anakin Skywalker he would have had to worry about running into his other self, but as it was that wasn't a problem. However, if Skywalker saw him he was likely to think that he was the Sith Lord and not Palpatine and Anakin was still hung up on that destiny thing so he did have to avoid him at all costs. Anakin had still been with his master and padawan at the time in the Outer Rim Sieges. He was going to see Padme, discreetly of course. He made the jump to lightspeed and out arriving back on Coruscenct.


	2. Chapter 2

The Old Republic

Master Yoda was meditating alone in his chambers when he felt a sudden surge of darkness in the Force. The Darkness was familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time. There was a huge disturbance in the Force, a huge surge from the Sith, Master Yoda was certain. But was it the apprentice of the Master that was now on Coruscent. Always two there were, yes always two. He had wondered when Young Obi-Wan had destroyed the Sith on Naboo if it had been the apprentice or the master. He still didn't have an answer for that. He knew that his old padawan was not the master though. He wondered if this new disturbance was the elusive master of the Sith. He used his beacon to call a meeting for the Jedi Council. They would all be there except for Master Obi-Wan who was with his old padawan rescuing the Supreme Chancellor. The end of the war was fast approaching. He must warn the one born to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force as soon as he returned. He opened his eyes and looked at his dear friend, Master Mace Windu, as he entered his personal chambers.

"What is it, Master Yoda?"

"Wrong. Everything is wrong. On Coruscent, the Sith is."

"Dooku?"

"Not Dooku, this is."

"Count Dooku's Master?"

"A possibility, that is. Warn Skywalker we must."

"He's still on a mission the rescue the Chancellor."

"Return alive, he will. Unharmed, he will be. When arrive he does. Send him to me, you must."

"I'll see to it, personally, Master Yoda."

"Know this, I do. Go, I must. Confer, this to the Council, you will. Teaching lightsaber class, I am."

"Of course, Master," the younger Korun master bowed his head in a sign of respect as he watched the older Jedi hobble through the halls of the Jedi Temple.

At the same time in space, upon the Invisible Hand, Darth Sidious felt the same dark presence that Master Yoda sensed. The darkness he sensed wasn't from Skywalker or his pathetic excuse for an apprentice. Tyrannus in front of him halted in his speech to let Obi-Wan live.

"What was that, my master?" Sidious smirked at his apprentice. This man was still too much of a Jedi and no amount of training, he feared, would ever change that. The man was heady with power, and he did cruel things, his ideals had been twisted but he still remained too set in his ways to be a true Sith, he was still and would always remain a simple lost Dark Jedi. He was charismatic and a useful tool of the dark side, nothing more. He was like a force infused droid. He patted his apprentice on the shoulder.

"Only a Sith could produce so much dark energy," Sidious answered.

"Only two there are, no more, no less," Dooku recited. Sidious rolled his eyes, yes, he was glad that the life of his second apprentice was drawing to a close.

"Only since Darth Bane. However, as you well know, there are Dark Side users as well. We are allowed our pets," he stated, his eyes lingering meaningfully. He knew about Ventress. Truly, she had not come as a surprise, he had taught his apprentice that treachery was the mark of the Sith. Afterall, Dooku had sought him out to destroy him unable to wait for the Chosen One and informing him of the prohecy and existance of the Chosen One. It was to be ironic when the Chosen One struck him down. If everythign went according to plan then Dooku would be slaughtered by the very one whose existance he had revealed. A cruel smile played across his lips at the delicious irony of it all.

"How soon should we expect Kenobi and Skywaler."

"Their starships are exiting hyperspace as we speak. You must be patient. He would not leave without ensuring the capability of both his men and the padawan he's leaving in charge. You must have patience. Kenobi will arrive with him. You must eliminate Kenobi."

"Could he be turned as well?"

"Kenobi is a liability. Skywalker is an asset. Destroy Kenobi and he will turn."

"He's reckless," the Count protested.

"Do you dare challenge me?"

"No, my master."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes, my master."


End file.
